


摄氏零度（番外01）

by sweetchul



Category: MasiWoon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 05:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetchul/pseuds/sweetchul





	摄氏零度（番外01）

※ABO  
※带球跑  
※如有不适请立即点击返回

本文ABO世界观仅为本人想要写揣崽而服务，关于第二性别分化、临时标记、永久标记等其他元素请勿过度考据。

ABO世界观只是本文大背景，其他衍生的一切都是私设私设私设，所有有出入的地方都是作者ooc，都是为本人的狗血爱好服务，就请不要深究了，谢谢。

-  
36.7℃是你的温度。

-  
半年后的那次完全标记崔始源下了很大的决心，要说想不想彻底地拥有金钟云这个人，他怎么可能不想，做梦都想。但他知道，这样的话金钟云会再一次怀孕，他用了三瓶98年的Petrus才从曺圭贤嘴里换来了当年金钟云为金小鱼受下的那些苦，金钟云却从来没和他说过这些。

金钟云说他愿意，只要是崔始源，他都愿意。

那晚金钟云想放开一点，结果可耻的床上情话一说出口他整个人就害羞得直接把头埋进了崔始源的怀里，还不让崔始源笑他。

这么可爱怎么舍得被其他人抢去呢。

失眠的症状虽然说好了很多，但有时候只要崔始源被李赫宰押着去见客户回家稍微晚一点，金钟云都会一直等到他回了家才会睡觉。

“我睡不着。”

“对不起我今后的饭局都推掉...”

然后心里大骂李赫宰这个剥削劳动力的资本主义。

“不去会不会不太好？毕竟你也是个高层。”

“不会，我能搞定。”

事实说明有时候人真的不能立flag。

这一次的早孕反应不像五年前那次一样剧烈，各种症状都减缓了不少，但金钟云近两个月来的食欲确实不怎么样。崔始源换着花样想让金钟云稍微吃上那么一两口，但效果也不尽人意。

“真的不想吃...我看着就有点恶心。”

“吃一口吧，就一口。”

半夜。

“有泡菜吗，想吃。”

凌晨两点，崔始源还能去小区门口的24小时便利店给金钟云买泡菜。

金钟云开心了，但也并没有什么用，崔始源还是看得着吃不着。曺圭贤说前三个月他最好别有什么歪念，要不然到时候孩子保不住了就不是几瓶酒能解决的事了。

崔始源还能怎么办，当然只有忍了。

晚上在客厅抱着金小鱼看电视金钟云都能用脚使劲撩他，他抱着小孩儿只能悄悄瞪回去，但金钟云仗着崔始源不敢动他，不停下来也就算了，反而更起劲儿地逗他。

“要不我今晚去睡客房。”

“崔始源你敢！”

“我真的去了？”

“你去吧。”

“...我不敢。”

“爹地我要跟你睡我们今晚一起睡吧！”

“小鱼乖，爹地改天陪你睡，今晚我陪爸爸睡，他怕黑。”

“哦…好，那爸爸先吧。”

晚上金钟云都不让崔始源抱着他睡，崔始源只好等人睡着了再悄悄从后面搂住金钟云的腰，第二天醒来还死不承认，说明明是你往我怀里使劲钻。

金钟云竟然还当真了。

美国那边的邮件传来时李赫宰头都大了，合作商知道崔始源在美国待了五年，指名要崔始源过去谈这个项目，这事说给崔始源的时候他直接给拒绝了。

“就两天，你去一趟我马上换人谈后续的合作。”

“一天都不行。”

“我欠你个人情。”

“...我考虑一下。”

“晚上给我答复。”

“行。”

崔始源其实也不知道金钟云这种见不着人就睡不着觉的问题有没有好转，他晚上吃饭时试探性地问了一句最近睡眠怎么样，金钟云也说还挺好。

“怎么了？”

“要出个差。”

“去哪儿？”

“...美国。”

“你确定就两天？”

“嗯我那边的合作人想见我，见了我就回来。”

“也太赶了，至少休息一天吧。”

“我怕你晚上...”

“没啥问题了。”

“真的？”

“真的。”

“好。”

晚上给李赫宰回电话时对方也说别那么急，在那边住一个晚上又不会掉一块肉。

不过这次时间本来也挺赶，崔始源第二天天还没亮就去了机场，金钟云醒来发现身旁没人还愣了一下。

“三天啊…”

应该没啥问题吧。

白天确实没啥问题，他照常去公司上班，跟李赫宰抱怨了一句下次别让崔始源出差了，除此之外也没有什么大碍。

晚上哄完小鱼睡觉后和崔始源打了个视频通话，见他正要去见客户也就没说几句话就挂了电话。

但还是出问题了，金钟云在床上闭着眼睛清醒了四个小时后实在忍不住了，他溜进金小鱼的房间钻进小家伙的被窝试图让自己有一丝困意但还是失败了。

第二天金小鱼发现他爸难得一次没有睡过头，但是好像有一点不在状态。

“爸爸没睡醒吗？”

“没有，没事，快吃了我送你去幼儿园。”

在公司停车场遇到李赫宰时甚至都没有听到他在叫自己。

“你这是...一夜没睡？”

“嗯？...可能是吧。”

这还得了，李赫宰赶紧叫人来把金钟云送回了家，紧接着又疯狂给崔始源打电话。

“什么事？人已经见完了，别想让我再多待一天，明天起床我就回来。”

“别他妈待了，赶紧改签回来，金钟云昨晚  
一夜没睡。”

“你最好趁这十几个小时好好想想该怎么让我原谅你，挂了。”

李赫宰知道自己完了，他给金钟云发了条消息说晚上李东海去接女儿的时候顺道也把金小鱼接了，让他好好休息。

金钟云怎么可能好好休息得了。

李赫宰不让他上班他回到家也没什么事可做，在家里待到下午竟然生出了一丝困意。

想着晚上也不用去接金小鱼，金钟云干脆直接睡了过去。

等他再次醒过来已经是晚上十一点了，洗了个澡煮了点吃的金钟云看着还有点工作没做完就打开电脑开始算前一天李赫宰传给他的报表。

可能是房子的隔音效果比较好，崔始源回来的时候金钟云都没听见声音。

崔始源一进门就在卧室客厅甚至金小鱼的房间看了一圈，最后在书房看见金钟云还在电脑前忙工作时他一下子就慌了。

“...你。”

“怎么这会儿回来了？不是明天吗？”

“我再晚点回来你是不是要两晚都不睡觉了？”

“我下午...”

“对不起，对不起，我当时就不该把你一个人留在家里。”

“我下午睡了，你再晚一天回来说不定我这毛病就好了。”

崔始源站在他身后一把从背后抱住他，嘴里不停地道着歉。

“你可以不用改的，我明明可以不去出差，我就该直接拒绝李赫宰。”

“总不能一直这样离不开你...”

“又不会怎样。”

“臭死了崔始源，赶紧去洗澡。”

“你快去睡觉。”

“我睡到十一点才醒的。”

“那别忙了，李赫宰这报表周末给他就行了。”

“行了知道了，你快去洗澡不然今晚自己睡沙发。”

十多个小时的飞机崔始源几乎没怎么睡，一方面是当时改签改得急，最近一班航班只剩经济舱，那位置窄到他无法找到一个相对不那么难受的姿势入睡。另一方面他想着金钟云在家里等他他就自责当时为什么要答应李赫宰来出差。

洗完澡回到房间见金钟云在玩着手机，崔始源过去亲了一口他的侧颈就搂着人准备睡觉。

“你先睡。”

“一起睡。”

“我真睡不着。”

“那你让我抱着。”

“你抱着我我还能干什么，睡你的。”

崔始源听完就不乐意了，不但没松手反而抱得更紧，金钟云被他一双手勒得没办法玩手机了才转过头盯着崔始源不说话。

“怎么了？”

“我说你几岁了？”

“今年三岁了。”

“儿子都没这么黏人。”

“儿子呢？”

“现在才发现人不见了？”

“刚急着找你...”

“在李赫宰那儿。”

“那就行...”

“认你这个爹真是便宜你了崔始源。”

“知道了陪我睡觉好不好…”

“行了行了你先放开我去倒杯水。”

“宝贝你别动了…”

“嗯？”

金钟云算是反应过来崔始源这句话是什么意思了，他下意识地往后缩了一下没想到还是躲不过。

“...崔始源。”

“你老在那儿动...不能怪我。”

“意思是怪我？你要是现在敢乱来我就...”

“你去倒水吧。”

崔始源没等他把话说完就松了手，他看了眼身旁的人好像也没什么异常反应，但就是觉得哪里怪怪的。

再次回到房间时崔始源已经翻身睡了，金钟云戳了他一下也没反应。

“睡着了？”

无人回应。

见崔始源没反应干脆又拿起手机开始刷sns，凌晨也刷不出什么新鲜的内容，觉得没什么意思后他又准备去隔壁书房拿一本哈利波特来重温一下。

脚还没挨地金钟云就被人拽住了。

“...你不睡我怎么可能睡得着。”

崔始源撑起身子一只手环过金钟云的腰把人抱住，脑袋还跟着蹭了蹭。

“那我睡吧。”

“给过你机会睡觉了…”

“什么？”

“刚刚让你睡你不睡，现在不许睡了。”

“崔始源你别忘了...”

“我知道，你别提他的名字，天天从我这儿敲诈好酒，这都三个月零十一天了我真的不想忍了。”

“等等...”

“宝贝...我想要你了。”

金钟云本想拒绝，但一想到刚刚崔始源几乎一碰到他就硬了，他又有点不忍心。

“那你让我...在上面，我怕压着肚子里的...”

崔始源直接用一个吻回答了金钟云，他把金钟云抱坐在自己身上，双手牢牢扣住他的腰，金钟云想躲却完全使不上力，只能圈住崔始源的脖子给自己找一个支点。

上衣被脱下扔到了一边，小腹微微隆起已经能看到一丝弧度，崔始源没忍住轻轻摸了一下。

“别摸，痒。”

“好像都能感觉到了。”

“是呀…现在我们做坏事他都知道的。”

“那我不管，知道就知道呗，不做坏事他哪能出来。”

“真是越来越流氓了，也不知道在美国有没有...”

“没有，有些话不可以乱说，小家伙听见了怎么办？”

“那就知道他爹你对不起我，以后你要是欺负我…”

“我怎么会欺负你，你和金小鱼合伙欺负我还差不多。”

“...嘶。”

“怎么了？”

“有点凉。”

“一会儿就不凉了…”

也不等眼前的人回答，崔始源一只手从金钟云身后探入，来到已经有一点湿润的后穴，手指在穴口不停按压着，见金钟云稍微放松了警惕，他一根手指悄悄地滑入了此时正炽热的小穴内。

“...唔！”

“我都没有用润滑油，你湿成这样其实也憋很久了吧…”

“你安静点！”

“还是上次那个地方吧，嗯？”

“慢点...”

“这里吗？”

“嗯…啊。”

“看来是了哦。”

崔始源这一次前戏进行得很慢，他一点点让金钟云适应体内的异物感，也慢慢勾起了他对自己更强烈的渴望。

另一只手在金钟云的后背逡巡，感受到了他因为自己的不断挑逗而细微颤抖的身体。

“这就不行了？”

“不是...你快点...”

“快点干嘛？”

回答他的是紧紧咬住的双唇和一张因为害羞而赤红的脸。

“不说我就不继续了哦…”

原本整个埋入崔始源胸口的脑袋突然一下抬起，崔始源一看见金钟云那双快要被他急哭的眼睛就心软了。

“好了好了，不说就不说，是我过分了。”

明知道自己爱人是个脸皮特别薄的人，但这样也可爱极了。

“还说不会欺负我...”

“我错了，我错了宝贝。”

嘴上虽然说着道歉的话，但手上的动作却完全不是这么回事，崔始源抽出手指的那一瞬间他明显感觉到金钟云在他怀里颤了一下。

“别急...”

崔始源就是停下来拿了个润滑剂的功夫，金钟云就啃上了他的脖子，像个小猫似的。

“身体也没有很害羞嘛…”

“哪来这么多废话…”

“自己坐上来没问题吗？”

“应该没...”

“来试试？”

金钟云动作很慢，再加上太过紧张而忘记了呼吸，整个脸憋得通红。

“喘口气，怎么这时候这么傻了？”

“又不是经常做这种事...”

“那以后我们经常做？”

“你...闭嘴。”

“能自己动吗？”

“能...”

每一次的上下律动都或多或少地触碰到那个隐秘之地，金钟云把动作放到最慢都抵不过一阵阵袭来的快感，嘴里呜呜咽咽着藏不住的呻吟，听得崔始源有些心急。

本想忍住不让金钟云觉得为难，但此时此刻在他的大脑里感性远远大于了理性，他双手托住金钟云的臀部，想更深处顶了去。

今晚最淫靡的呻吟从金钟云嘴里泄出，他抓着崔始源的肩膀，甜吟中带着哭腔，求崔始源慢一点。

“刚刚不是要我快点吗？”  
“我...”又是一记用力的操弄，金钟云想把呻吟憋回去，可崔始源此时此刻已经完全操控了他的身体，让他说不出半句话。

“你什么？”

“我...啊...！”

“要我慢点吗？”

“呜...嗯…”

“真可爱，也不知道小橙听见没。”

“...谁？”

“咱们的宝宝，刚给她起了个名字，就叫小橙吧，橙子味的宝贝。”

“放我下来...”

“我都还没射...怎么会放你下来。”

“...唔！”

金钟云忘了刚刚想要停下来的念头，再次溺死在了快感里。

待余韵过去崔始源才贴在金钟云耳边问了刚刚一直憋在心里的问题。

“他刚刚是不是，动了一下？”

“...都是你！”

“看来我们的动作太大了。”

金钟云又红了眼，他瞪了一眼崔始源翻身就用杯子裹住了自己的身子，头也埋了进去。

“别生气。”

“没有。”

“那你转过来。”

“不。”

“不逗你了。”

“不。”

“有句话一直没对你说。”

“嗯？”

“巷口被欺负的小少爷可怜兮兮地望着我时我就记住你了。”

金钟云转过身了，他有点不可思议的看着崔始源，他没想到崔始源还记得一个顺手帮过的路人。

“我好像也信那套命中注定的说辞了。”

我一直都信啊。

番外01完.  
by：72


End file.
